galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
CD Lost Smash
The CD Lost Smash appeared in 2018 TV series called Kamen Rider Build. The CD Lost Smash is a CD-themed Smash which it was in possession of an alien spirit named Vernage. Vernage (ベルナージュ Berunāju) was the Queen of Mars that resides within Misora Isurugi, occasionally possessing her through the latter's golden bracelet. After Misora became a Smash, she became resilient to the safety of Build's Genius Form's powers. However, Sento is able to do so and transfers Vernage over to Ryuga instead. During the team's final battle with Evolto, Vernage retransfers back to Misora. Vernage was the Queen of Mars prior to its destruction by Evolto. After life had been wiped away, Vernage faced Evolto on her own. While she managed to damage the Evol-Driver and separate his body from his soul, her physical form was destroyed, and trapped inside a golden bangle. The bangle was later brought to Earth with the return of the manned Mars mission. While searching for her father, Misora Isurugi stumbled upon the displays for the bangle and Pandora Box, the latter of which had already been filled with 60 FullBottles. In a last-ditch effort to protect Earth from Mars's fate, Vernage took over Misora's body (causing the Bangle to attach to the girl's wrist), and wiped away the essence of every Fullbottle in Pandora's Box. The energy expended while doing so left Vernage drained of energy, and put Misora into a 7-year coma. Vernage's actions were able to delay Evolto's plans: rather than raising the Pandora Tower, a structure called the Sky Wall rose, splitting Japan into three. While Evolto's essence shows no signs of damage, Vernage's essence is fading. During the Build Annihilation Plan, Vernage's influence was felt when Misora and Sawa were freed of "Kengo Ino's" mental compulsion to eliminate Sento. With her bracelet, Misora combined the Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon with the Genius Fullbottle, allowing Sento and Ryuga to become Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild and defeat Kamen Rider Blood. During the Rider's battle with Evolto at the top of Pandora's Tower, Misora attempted to call for Vernage's help, but she did not respond. After Evolto was defeated for good, Vernage possesses Misora one last time to announce to Sawa, that Evolto had been destroyed. She then finally releases the golden bracelet and disappears. As Vernage was the Queen of Mars, her speech gives out a sense of royalty, but also ambiguous as shown when she asks Banjo about who he really was and that he'll become Hope. However, she's rather sarcastic and sharp-mouthed, much to the surprise of everyone. Vernage was aware that her power was weakening and that she doesn't have much time left, so she only resurfaces if the situation was dire or absolutely necessary. Powers and Ability As the CD Lost Smash Vernage has gain these abilities: * The CD Lost Smash is armed with multiple disk-like protrusions, which can rotate up to 120 000 rpm, scraping enemy armor. * Additionally, the CD Lost Smash can generate CD projectiles, called Glare Slicers (グレアスライサー Gurea Suraisā) to attack enemies. * The CD Lost Smash is extremely agile, specializing in good rhythmic avoidance patterns and close combat maneuvers. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Animate Objects Category:Royalty Category:Spirits Category:Characters Portrayed by Sora Amamiya Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kamen Rider Universe